leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Ultra Beast/Anime
Nihilego debuted in a flashback in A Masked Warning!, where revealed to that was once attacked by one when she was younger, resulting in her present-day fear of touching Pokémon. It appeared again in another flashback in Mission: Total Recall!. In Faba's Revenge!, Faba managed to summon from an Ultra Wormhole. Lusamine, Gladion, and Ash briefly battled the Ultra Beast before it took Lusamine into the Ultra Wormhole and disappeared. They were given the proper name Nihilego in The Professors' New Adventure!. Multiple Nihilego appeared in Rescuing the Unwilling! in Ultra Deep Sea. Nihilego appeared again in a flashback, and debuted in The Professors' New Adventure!. It would eventually be caught by Ash in Love at First Twirl!. Buzzwole debuted in A Mission of Ultra Urgency!, where it wreaked havoc throughout Melemele Island until the Ultra Guardians it in a and released it back into Ultra Space. In this episode, it is also revealed that despite being Pokémon, cannot understand what Ultra Beasts are saying. Celesteela debuted in Rise and Shine, Starship!, where found one while camping at Bamboo Hill. He and dug it out of the ground, and although the Ultra Guardians failed to catch it due to the fact that it was rooted down, it eventually flew off back into space. Unlike other Ultra Beasts, this Celesteela had been growing in Alola for more than 200 years. Twirling with a Bang! saw the debut of both Blacephalon and Xurkitree. Ash and his classmates first encountered Blacephalon performing during a fireworks show, thinking that it was a part of the show. The next day, they learned that it was an Ultra Beast and set out as the Ultra Guardians to capture it. However, instead of Blacephalon, they encountered a different Ultra Beast, Xurkitree. After preventing Xurkitree from feeding on electricity from a power line, the Blacephalon from the night before appeared. The two Ultra Beasts ended up in a performance showdown, each trying to outperform the other with their moves. Thanks to a distraction from the Ultra Guardians, they were able to distract, weaken, and subsequently catch the two Ultra Beasts, allowing them to be returned home. debuted in The Shape of Love to Come!, where it appeared inside the dream of Ash's Poipole located inside of an unknown Ultra Space nest location. It physically debuted in The Prism Between Light and Darkness!, where it revealed that Ash's Poipole originally came to Alola to scout for a place for it and its hive to live. Stakataka debuted in The Long Vault Home!, where it arrived at the Pokémon School during midnight. After several unsuccessful attempts, it later moved to another location where it was mistaken for a pedestal for Viren's statue. The statue being placed on top of it caused it to go berserk, necessitating intervention by the Ultra Guardians. debuted in Battling the Beast Within!, where it was shown to have destroyed an alternate version of Hau'oli City, leaving behind the Ultra Ruin. In the present day, it attacked and before they were saved by and his . In Parallel Friendships!, Ash and Dia successfully sent it back to its home world through an Ultra Wormhole, saving the Ultra Ruin. Pheromosa debuted in SM114, where it was stealing all of the Z-Crystals from s throughout the Alola region. After several unsuccessful attempts by the Ultra Guardians to stop it, it was eventually defeated by , giving the Ultra Guardians the opportunity to catch it and send it back home. Kartana will debut in SM124. In the anime, Nebby was speculated to be an Ultra Beast by the Aether Foundation before its relationship to the Legendary Pokémon was fully understood. Similarly, , having not yet been identified as the "Blinding One" of Alolan myth, was given the codename UB Black (Japanese: UB: Black).